Ilvermorny- A Harry Potter story
by The K2
Summary: James Potter and his best friend Dominique Weasley Go to Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. New Adventures take place. James meets new people and makes some friends. He gets a crush on a girl but things don't go as planned. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction. I did not want to alter the basic structure so changed events accordingly. James Sirius Potter in his seventh Year goes to Ilvermorny. His best friend Dominique Weasley would be joining him as will Louis Weasley Dominique's brother.

I chose Ilvermorny because it would give me more creative freedom and different things to explore.

Feel free to review however you feel like. Enjoy

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I don't own anything. Not even my soul. I sold it to the Flying Dutchman.

 **Chapter 1- New Horizons**

"Not very big is it."

"Don't judge us so fast young man. There is another part of the school located on elsewhere", the janitor smiled.

"Yeah well that changes everything", James said sarcastically.

The janitor understood it. He said," It does not seem much at first but soon you begin to like to the place."

"Yeah well, what do you think Dom?"

"I think it is very nice, it is compact and beautiful and has some amazingly cute guys", the brunette said.

"I take it that you too are related', the janitor asked.

"Yes, we are. She is my cousin. My mother is her father's sister."

"Ok then, I will meet you guys tomorrow, for the sorting. It is quite different from the place you come from. I will tell you more about the school tomorrow. If you want you can roam around for some while then come here. I will lead you out. The term starts next week. If you need anything, you can come to me, I will be happy to help you", the old man was smiling kindly.

"Thank you sir, we will take a round, my parents will come to take us about thirty minutes later", the girl called Dom replied.

"Oh I forgot, what will be your name sir."

"There is no need to call me sir and it is Stanley Lieber."

James was standing near the fountain outside the Achievers Hall when Dominique came up to him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing just thinking about Alice and stuff", James said.

"James, we talked about this. You decided to come here. Now stick to that. I know you have left friends behind but yeah you will make new ones here", she said trying to console him.

"You know the best thing about this place. Here I am not going to be called Harry Potter's son. Here I am not bound by his legacy."

"I admire you James, you have actually grown dumber with age."

James smiled slightly.

"You are always going by bound by your father's legacy, you idiot. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Why did Louis not come with us?"

"He wanted to see the other spots with mom and dad. He is a nerd."

"You don't need to tell me."

"Can you believe it, this is my third school."

"Yeah I can, because I know you. Kicked out of Beauxbatons then left Hogwarts now her at Ilvermorny. You know that Durmstrang is all boys right."

"Nah, I think I can survive two years here."

"It is a darn shame that we have to study an extra year as compared to the rest. Can you imagine, that reduces the gap between me and Albus to one."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"2:30. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur would be arriving any minute now."

"We should get going then."

"Ok lets go."

They were sitting in the car. Louis was talking passionately about Ilvermorny and its history. Louis had always been like that. A big reader and a very shy boy. He would blush beetroot red if a girl smiled at him. And James personally believed that he would die if one flirted with him. Dom was pretending to listen very carefully. She occasionally made annoyed faces at James. Even though Dom continuously rambled on about how she hated listening to Louis and how big of a nerd he as James knew that she loved the boy.

"You know then she made her wand sleep and Isolt was never able to use..." Louis continued but James wasn't listening.

His thoughts were drifting. He was miles away from home. He was not going to Hogwarts again. He had decided to come to America because he did not want to go to school without Dom. At least that was what he told everybody. Only Dom knew the real reason. He did not know how to explain it but he had started to feel suffocated in Hogwarts. Everyone knew him, there was too much pressure. Everyone compared him with his father. Harry had told him that it would happen and he would have to learn to deal with it but he just never could.

Bill had been posted in Atlanta for Gringotts business. He was now the deputy president of the famous bank. The only human to ever get the post. Victoire had graduated already so Dom and Louis were left. Dom was more than happy to switch schools and Louis was too young to care. He was in his second year. Dom was in her seventh year just like James.

After several warnings, Dom had been expelled from Beauxbatons for ill behaviour. She had been caught breaking into the Headmistress's office trying to steal her famous dress. Fleur was distraught while Bill was ecstatic. He never wanted Dom to go there but Fleur had argued that since Victoire did not go Dom would have to. George had said that Fred would have been proud of her. She had come to Hogwarts in her fourth year and had been sorted into Hufflepuff. She made friends quickly and became very popular, a major reason for which was her commentary. She was one of the few people to both commentate and play Quidditch. James and Dom were already good friends before she came to Hogwarts but became almost like brother and sister. Which technically they already were. James liked Dom. She was fun loving, carefree and kind. Though she said that she did not get serious about guys, James knew her better. She became possessive very quickly and that was the reason most of her relationships ended and very sourly. She was beautiful and every boy who had the superpower –the ability to talk to talk to girls hit on her.

James had a deep seated guilt as well. He had left Albus. He knew that he had Scorpius but still he regretted leaving Albus after the whole Delphini business and Albus almost destroying the world. He knew that he had failed that the job of being a good elder brother. Other people came into his mind- Lily, Rose, Augustus, Mathew but his thoughts got stuck on Alice.

Alice Hannah Longbottom and James had been in relationship for almost two and half years. It had been intense, passionate and beautiful. James knew Alice from his childhood. He had met her at parties. She too had been sorted into Gryffindor with him and the contact had increased and slowly and slowly the mutual attraction had increased. And during the Christmas break in their fourth year, the two hit it off. They made out in the Three BroomSticks(where his father had failed), in the Prefect's Carriage, in the Prefect's Bathroom(they both were prefects).Almost everyone in the school knew about them. Neville was perfectly ok with it. This surprised James as he had thought he would never make it to his fifth year. After two and a half years, when James had told her that he was going to America, she was shattered. She did not believe Dominique was a strong enough reason to leave. She even asked him to stay for Albus and Lily. But James knew that if he did, he would never get a chance again. And a huge argument took place at the end of which both of them were in tears.

"James...", someone was almost yelling.

"Yes."

"You okay kid. You were not responding and your eyes are red," Bill said.

"No, I am fine."

"I was thinking that we could go to buy all of the stuff you guys are going to need. We should leave after the sorting is done. No problem."

"None."

"Good. You excited Louis."

"Yeah very much."

"By the way do any of you know where we get to buy your stuff from."

"It is a shop called Lucus Centrum. It is on an island called Stella Center. We get further directions from there only", the twelve year old piped.

When the car reached Bill and Fleur's place, James helped Bill carry some of the stuff. They could not use magic outside as it was a muggle apartment. Originally a three bedroom apartment had been expanded into five bedrooms. James sat in his room thinking about the stuff Stanley had told him and the prospect of exploring new things excited him and with everything that had happened and with everything that could happen, James was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people. This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction. I did not want to alter the basic structure so changed events accordingly. James Sirius Potter in his seventh Year goes to Ilvermorny. His best friend Dominique Weasley would be joining him as will Louis Weasley Dominique's brother.

I chose Ilvermorny because it would give me more creative freedom and different things to explore.

Feel free to review however you feel like. Enjoy

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I don't own anything. Not even my soul. I sold it to the Flying Dutchman.

 **Chapter 1- New Horizons**

"Not very big is it."

"Don't judge us so fast young man. There is another part of the school located on elsewhere", the janitor smiled.

"Yeah well that changes everything", James said sarcastically.

The janitor understood it. He said," It does not seem much at first but soon you begin to like to the place."

"Yeah well, what do you think Dom?"

"I think it is very nice, it is compact and beautiful and has some amazingly cute guys", the brunette said.

"I take it that you too are related', the janitor asked.

"Yes, we are. She is my cousin. My mother is her father's sister."

"Ok then, I will meet you guys tomorrow, for the sorting. It is quite different from the place you come from. I will tell you more about the school tomorrow. If you want you can roam around for some while then come here. I will lead you out. The term starts next week. If you need anything, you can come to me, I will be happy to help you", the old man was smiling kindly.

"Thank you sir, we will take a round, my parents will come to take us about thirty minutes later", the girl called Dom replied.

"Oh I forgot, what will be your name sir."

"There is no need to call me sir and it is Stanley Lieber."

James was standing near the fountain outside the Achievers Hall when Dominique came up to him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing just thinking about Alice and stuff", James said.

"James, we talked about this. You decided to come here. Now stick to that. I know you have left friends behind but yeah you will make new ones here", she said trying to console him.

"You know the best thing about this place. Here I am not going to be called Harry Potter's son. Here I am not bound by his legacy."

"I admire you James, you have actually grown dumber with age."

James smiled slightly.

"You are always going by bound by your father's legacy, you idiot. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Why did Louis not come with us?"

"He wanted to see the other spots with mom and dad. He is a nerd."

"You don't need to tell me."

"Can you believe it, this is my third school."

"Yeah I can, because I know you. Kicked out of Beauxbatons then left Hogwarts now her at Ilvermorny. You know that Durmstrang is all boys right."

"Nah, I think I can survive two years here."

"It is a darn shame that we have to study an extra year as compared to the rest. Can you imagine, that reduces the gap between me and Albus to one."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"2:30. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur would be arriving any minute now."

"We should get going then."

"Ok lets go."

They were sitting in the car. Louis was talking passionately about Ilvermorny and its history. Louis had always been like that. A big reader and a very shy boy. He would blush beetroot red if a girl smiled at him. And James personally believed that he would die if one flirted with him. Dom was pretending to listen very carefully. She occasionally made annoyed faces at James. Even though Dom continuously rambled on about how she hated listening to Louis and how big of a nerd he as James knew that she loved the boy.

"You know then she made her wand sleep and Isolt was never able to use..." Louis continued but James wasn't listening.

His thoughts were drifting. He was miles away from home. He was not going to Hogwarts again. He had decided to come to America because he did not want to go to school without Dom. At least that was what he told everybody. Only Dom knew the real reason. He did not know how to explain it but he had started to feel suffocated in Hogwarts. Everyone knew him, there was too much pressure. Everyone compared him with his father. Harry had told him that it would happen and he would have to learn to deal with it but he just never could.

Bill had been posted in Atlanta for Gringotts business. He was now the deputy president of the famous bank. The only human to ever get the post. Victoire had graduated already so Dom and Louis were left. Dom was more than happy to switch schools and Louis was too young to care. He was in his second year. Dom was in her seventh year just like James.

After several warnings, Dom had been expelled from Beauxbatons for ill behaviour. She had been caught breaking into the Headmistress's office trying to steal her famous dress. Fleur was distraught while Bill was ecstatic. He never wanted Dom to go there but Fleur had argued that since Victoire did not go Dom would have to. George had said that Fred would have been proud of her. She had come to Hogwarts in her fourth year and had been sorted into Hufflepuff. She made friends quickly and became very popular, a major reason for which was her commentary. She was one of the few people to both commentate and play Quidditch. James and Dom were already good friends before she came to Hogwarts but became almost like brother and sister. Which technically they already were. James liked Dom. She was fun loving, carefree and kind. Though she said that she did not get serious about guys, James knew her better. She became possessive very quickly and that was the reason most of her relationships ended and very sourly. She was beautiful and every boy who had the superpower –the ability to talk to talk to girls hit on her.

James had a deep seated guilt as well. He had left Albus. He knew that he had Scorpius but still he regretted leaving Albus after the whole Delphini business and Albus almost destroying the world. He knew that he had failed that the job of being a good elder brother. Other people came into his mind- Lily, Rose, Augustus, Mathew but his thoughts got stuck on Alice.

Alice Hannah Longbottom and James had been in relationship for almost two and half years. It had been intense, passionate and beautiful. James knew Alice from his childhood. He had met her at parties. She too had been sorted into Gryffindor with him and the contact had increased and slowly and slowly the mutual attraction had increased. And during the Christmas break in their fourth year, the two hit it off. They made out in the Three BroomSticks(where his father had failed), in the Prefect's Carriage, in the Prefect's Bathroom(they both were prefects).Almost everyone in the school knew about them. Neville was perfectly ok with it. This surprised James as he had thought he would never make it to his fifth year. After two and a half years, when James had told her that he was going to America, she was shattered. She did not believe Dominique was a strong enough reason to leave. She even asked him to stay for Albus and Lily. But James knew that if he did, he would never get a chance again. And a huge argument took place at the end of which both of them were in tears.

"James...", someone was almost yelling.

"Yes."

"You okay kid. You were not responding and your eyes are red," Bill said.

"No, I am fine."

"I was thinking that we could go to buy all of the stuff you guys are going to need. We should leave after the sorting is done. No problem."

"None."

"Good. You excited Louis."

"Yeah very much."

"By the way do any of you know where we get to buy your stuff from."

"It is a shop called Lucus Centrum. It is on an island called Stella Center. We get further directions from there only", the twelve year old piped.

When the car reached Bill and Fleur's place, James helped Bill carry some of the stuff. They could not use magic outside as it was a muggle apartment. Originally a three bedroom apartment had been expanded into five bedrooms. James sat in his room thinking about the stuff Stanley had told him and the prospect of exploring new things excited him and with everything that had happened and with everything that could happen, James was ready.

 ** Chapter-2**

 ** The Sorting**

It was decided next morning that they would go the school first for the sorting and then leave for Lucus Centrum to buy the necessary requirements. James got ready first and was sitting in the hall waiting for the others pondering over things.

Bill, Dom and Louis got ready fairly quickly too but Fleur took a lot of time. The part Veela looked stunning.

Bill muttered to James," I am the luckiest guy in the world."

"You sure are."

"That's my wife you know."

But James did not stop staring.

"Dude."

"Sorry."

The ride to the school was tad boring. When they reached there Stanley was present to greet them.

"Hi Stanley", Dom greeted the head of janitors.

"Hello, well if you people are ready then I will take you to the place. No teacher is going to be present, I will note down your houses and I will tell the respective head of houses."

They followed the man as he took them to the chamber.

"How do we get sorted", James asked.

"You stand in the...", Louis began but Stanley cut him off.

"When we get there I will tell you."

"We will have to wait outside won't we", asked Fleur.

"I am afraid so, only student will enter at a time."

"Wow so much secrecy," Dom said.

"Yeah I don't understand but we believe that there is no point in taking the others inside they will come to know anyway."

"Couldn't the same argument be used to ask why they are not taken inside," Dom said cleverly.

"Ok I don't know why."

"Is there any history to the houses", James asked.

"They are the names of the favourite animals of the founders. Except for Pukwudgie. The founder James Steward was No-Maj and he did not know any magical creatures so he picked one at random."

"What is a No-Maj", Dom asked.

Bill and Stanley both answered together," Non magic people."

Dom mouthed "muggles."

"It is also said that the House Horned Serpent favours scholars, Thunderbird favour adventurers and the Wampus and Pukwudgie favour warriors and healers respectively."

"Horned Serpent is like Ravenclaw then", James said.

"There is no proof of that", Stanley said." I think this system is better. It does brand the children like they do in Hogwarts. Everyone thinks that all Slytherin are evil or something."

While everyone was thinking over what he had said Stanley said-

"We have arrived. The young will go inside first then the girl the James. Ok young man, let's go."

"Best of Luck Louis" all four of them said.

"Thanks", he said and followed the older man.

After five to six minutes Louis came out skipping smiling cheerfully.

"What house buddy?"

"Horned Serpent", Louis said happily.

"Well that was obvious, you are the scholar in the family after Rose", James said.

"It's my turn now."

Dom left in a hurry.

"How did they sort you?", James asked now getting a little nervous.

"He asked me not to tell you."

Now James started to get worried. How did they sort and why was taking such a long time.

The Dom came out.

James asked, "Which house?"

"Thunderbird."

"How did they sort you?"

"Not going to tell."

"Oh come on."

"It's your turn anyway."

James wanted to run and see what was in the room but he did not. He thought that he would fall. When he entered the room the sight dazzled him.

The room was circular in shape topped by a glass cupola. There were four wooden carvings each representing the houses- The Horned Serpent, The Wampus, Thunderbird, Pukwudgie.

"James there you are", said the familiar voice of Stanley.

"How do I get sorted", James asked.

"You see the symbol a Knot set in the middle of the stone floor?"

"Yes."

"You stand on it. Then the enchanted carvings will give a signal. The house that wants you will give a signal. Now go."

James nervously followed the instructions. What if no house wanted him? What would he do? He would have to go back to Hogwarts. People would make fun of him.

He stood on the symbol of the knot. He closed his eyes and waited for the verdict. Sometime passed but nothing happened. Why was no house giving a signal. James opened his eyes and asked Stanley what was going on.

"It's been twenty seconds kid. Relax."

Then a roar was heard. It came from the carving of a panther like creature- the Wampus. James sighed in relief. Then a blue light started shining. He turned around his head to see that the crystal on the head was glowing. Two houses had picked him.

Then a screeching sound. As if wings were flapping, the Thunderbird had also given it's signal. He turned straight to see and arrow raised in the air by a goblin like creature. He was stunned beyond measure. He turned to Stanley for help but to his surprise the man was not smiling. He looked scared out of his wits.

"Stan what should I do."

But he did not say anything.

"Stan", James yelled

"Never speak of this to anyone." The man was stuttering. "James you listen to me. Don't talk to this about anyone. Your life may depend on it."

"What the hell are you talking about", James said incredulously.

"James I am not joking."

"So what four houses picked me."

"James this does not happen. Few people get picked by two houses fewer by three but this! It has only happened once. With a girl called Picquery Anderson. She went on to become the President of MACUSA. She died a gruesome death. Her body was almost unrecognisable. She was a great witch still suffered a terrible death. It is said that the person that is picked by all four houses is going to do great things. It can be good or bad. That person is going to have powers beyond anything seen. But that person can easily be seduced by the dark side."

James too now looked worried."What should I do?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. What house do you want to go to?"

James thought that it would be best to stay close to Dominique."Thunderbird."

"Fine I will just tell everyone that you were picked only by Thunderbird."

"Stan you sure you are all right."

"Yeah let's go outside."

The man washed his face and led the way out.

Dom was standing right outside. She gave him a look.

"Thunderbird."

She yelled and leapt onto him. But James did not feel like it. What Stan had just told him had scared the shit out of him.

"OK, that's done. Now I need to talk to you both about your subjects and give all of you three your letters. Please join me in my office."

His office was much better than Filch but then James thought that Stan was nothing like Filch. He was kind, caring and had warned him about what could have put his life in danger. There were only three seats so Bill pulled two out of thin air. After all were seated he began.

"You are in your seventh year. You must have chosen some subjects at Hogwarts you have to choose the same here and if you want you can choose an extra subject. So what were your subjects.

Dom was first to reply" Arithmancy, Ancient runes, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts."

James was too lost in his thoughts. Dom nudged him. "Oh my subjects were , Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defence and Potions."

"Well do you want any extra subject."

"What subjects are there."

"There is Astronomy, Divination, Magical Beasts and Advanced Arts."

The last one caught James fancy.

"What is advanced arts?"

"Oh that is a very difficult subject. No student has taken it since 1946."

"Why is that?" Louis asked curiously.

"Because no one passes it. It was introduced in 1732. Since then only thirteen have passed the subject. It involves higher form of studies. The kind of which you would learn in the future during your training periods after school. See, there is an age of maturity of brain. If you taught a third year kid what a sixth year is learning, he can't understand. It is not his fault. But they thought it would be rude to the person who introduced it."

"I will take it", James said.

"Kid no one passes the subject like I told you. If you fail you have to repeat."

"I don't care. It sounds fun and I will do it. What about you Dom."

"Nope. I am happy with mine."

"Who teaches the subject?"

"No one", replied Stanley.

"What, no one."

"Yeah you have to go to a library called Kamar Taj located on the De Claris Island. The librarian there Libber Abbas will give you the books. You will have to read and practice on your own."

"How do we get to this De Claris Island?"

"You see the The Island also has our research laboratory. Students research along with professors to find out better methods of concealing us from the No-Maj. It has predetermined 5 subjects. You either get there by floo or apparating. You can apparate to the Stella Center and De Claris Island from the school and back. Not anywhere else."

"I do know how to apparate I am 17. I will take advanced arts."

"Fine then . Just give me a minute. Henry please bring the envelopes." He called to someone who James assumed was his assistant. The assistant brought three blue and cranberry coloured envelopes.

"Louis Weasley, this one is for you", he said handing the letter to Louis." " Dominique Weasley, for you and James Sirius Potter, this is for you."

"You will find a list of all the things you will require inside. Please buy everything required. You are allowed to bring broomsticks. I will see you kids on 11th August. Goodbye."

James could not stop thinking about what Stanley had told him.

When they sat in the car, Fleur said," This is nothing compared to Beauxbatons. It was much more beautiful than thees."

Bill smiled at James who felt as if he was smiling after a long time.

 **Ilvermorny**

 **School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmistress-Olivia Sophia Rophenstein, on special request from the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.. The term begins on 11th of August. The things you will be needing are listed below.

 **School Uniform-**

 **1.) Prussian blue military cloak.**

 **2.) White cotton dress shirt.**

 **3.) Grey tweed dress trousers**

 **4.) Cranberry-Navy colour tie.**

 **5.) Black Calf socks.**

 **6.) Black Oxford shoes.**

 **7.) Navy blue colour bowler hat with cranberry coloured ribbon.**

 **8.) Maroon Overcoat for winter along with muffler.**

Other important Items-

a. Cauldron (Pewter) Medium size.

b. Dragon Hide Gloves

 **The subjects you have taken are-**

 **1\. Defence against the dark arts**

 **2\. Charms**

 **3\. Transfiguration**

 **4\. Herbology**

 **5\. Alchemy**

 **6\. Advanced Arts**

The books you will need are –

Then the list you of books they would be needing were listed. There was no book for advanced arts. He had to go to the library to read for the subject. Also it was mentioned that an owl or cat were allowed but not toads.

He checked Dom's letter and the only difference he found was Red military cloak, a tweed a-line skirt.

"We should go shopping shouldn't we."

Dom hooted unnecessarily.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry guys, by mistake I reposted chapter 1 along with chapter 2. There are some mistakes in typing. I having written the instead of then in many places i am sorry for that. when you open chapter 2 dont read the chapter 1 part. sorry it got posted again. sorry for the trouble.

I dont own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does . I own only the original characters which if you want to feel free to use. Please review


	4. Chapter 3

Guys, it has been some time since I uploaded but I had my monthly tests. I did not do that good . Don't know when I will upload next. Please read, review honestly.

I don't own Harry Potter. Joanne Kathleen Rowling does.

Please review. It means a lot when you do.

 **Chapter – 3**

 **Conversations**

"So what house did you get into?"

"Thunderbird. Dom also got into Thunderbird and Louis got into Horned Serpent."

"Interesting", Ginny Potter said through the fire.

"There is nothing interesting there. Don't pretend at least."

"Sorry. What subjects did you take?"

"All the ones I had at Hogwarts and Advanced Arts."

"What is Advanced Arts."

"It higher study of Defence, Transfiguration and Charms. The kind they teach you in auror training. Well I thought the word 'advanced' would give you a hint but I was wrong."

"Nothing dangerous. Right?"

"God mom, stop worrying. There is nothing dangerous. You know the other subjects are easy. But they say that the exam is very difficult to pass and if I do fail they would not let me go to the eighth year."

"Don't fail, alright or we will disown you."

"I promise I won't fail." James had the urge to tell his mother what Stan had told him. But the expression on Stan's face reminded him how serious he had been when he had told him not to tell anyone.

"How is Lily?"

"She is fine. She is studying."

"How is Albus?"

"He is... well not great but I think he is doing better."

"Really?"

"I don't know James. He does not talk much. He talks to his father but not to me. He writes to Scorpius a lot."

James felt a pang of guilt. He did not like to imagine his brother being alone.

"Wait everyone is coming down for dinner. Lily come its James."

The ever smiling face of Lily came into view.

"How are you doing James."

"Good. How are you doing?"

"I have been studying."

"Yeah, good."

"I will do well this year."

"Just don't fail this time."

"Mom..", she yelled.

"James."

"Sorry. So you made a boyfriend."

"No I did not."

"God, what is the matter with you. "

"Well I remember you being in year four when you and Alice started going out."

"Yes...", James said trying to get Alice out of his head.

"Where is Albus?"

"Oh, he is right here, Albus come here."

"Hi James", Albus's green eyes looked at him sadly.

"Hi, how are you doing?"

"Good. Mom told us you got sorted into Thunderbird. What is the castle like?"

"Well, I haven't seen any of it yet. We have gone through the back entrance twice but never seen it fully."

"Ok", he sounded a bit disappointed."

"Don't worry I will explore the castle, maybe I will right my own Marauders Map."

"That would be fun."

"It would."

"How are you Albus? Really, how are you?"

"I will not kill myself James, don't worry."

Someone had started edging Albus to the side.

"Dad stop pushing."

"What, I want to talk to my son."

"How are you dad?"

"Great, how are you?"

"Fine. How is work?"

"It is not the best but I will survive."

"How is Malfoy?"

"He still pretends as if he hates me but I know that is not true", he said smiling.

James was smiling.

"Well Ron and Hermione might come to visit you next month. There is some conference in Manhattan and Hermione has to be there. Ron is tagging along."

"Why?"

"He says he wants to meet his godson and take care of his wife but.."

"He is coming to assess the market for the joke shop."

"Exactly."

"Well, wish him luck for that."

"I did."

"Dad, how is Albus? Mom said he does not talk much, he talks only to you and writes a lot to Scorpius."

"Well to be honest James, I don't exactly know how he is. He does talk to me but I think he is still hurt after what happened. Him getting betrayed like that. He finally came to know what the real world is about."

"Yeah."

"Well moving on from that, how was the sorting. The people at work tell me that the ceremony is very unique and beautiful."

James told him everything, from the Gordian Knot Symbol, the houses giving their signal. He did not however tell him about getting picked by four houses and Stan's warning.

"Wow, that is amazing."

"It was."

"Well if you do meet Hermione, give her congratulations."

"For what?"

"The SPEW Legislation is about to be passed."

"What?"

"Yes, the council is ready, almost three-fourth were in favour of it. The woman was crying the whole time."

"Well obviously."

"I think she has been working for this since 2006."

"16 years, damn."

"There is going to be a huge party."

"There should be. What about the elite squad Formation?"

"Well, there is another International Summit in December in France. We will see what happens then. Hermione, Draco and me are trying our level best to make sure that the bill is not passed but it looks like we will be outvoted. "

"The formation of an Elite Squad with unlimited powers is very dangerous. The squad can go rogue, then what happens. There will no records of them. The Squad could commit mass assassinations whenever they want. Take down governments. Muggle killings can take place."

"That is exactly our point. It is too dangerous to give anyone so much power."

"Right."

"You wrote to Alice?", he asked shrewdly.

"Where did that come from?"

"Wherever it needed to. You tell me, did you?"

"No, and I am not going to."

"James we talked about this."

"Yes, we did and I told you that I am not going to."

"Fine then, don't talk."

"Is Neville mad at me?"

"Neville, are you mad. He told me- "Relationships go sour. Look at me and Hannah."

"Phew, that's a relief." It indeed was. James had been scared that Neville would hate him for what had happened. Every father would.

"You alright son."

"Yeah dad, just a bit tired."

"Ok, go to sleep then. Write to us when you get there ok."

"I will."

"Good night James."

"Good night dad."

The fire went out. James had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he was going to regret not telling his father what had happened.


	5. Chapter 4

I am sorry I haven't written in a while. But my grades are falling. And if you didn't know, Indian education system sucks. Lots of weekly tests. Parent teacher meeting every month. This chapter is going to be fun and also kind of filler. Hope you people will like it. Thanks for the reviews son of whitebeard.

Please review.

 **Chapter 4- Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Bill drove them to school on the big day. Fleur kissed all of them goodbye.

It was the first time they were seeing the castle from the front. It was made of white marble. They followed the other students to the assembly ground. The grass had been properly mowed. Although it had been raining outside heavily, the enchantments above the ground prevented them from getting wet. The four houses stood in separate lines according to their height. A platform stood in front of them which James correctly assumed was for the welcome speech. Standing on the platform were- four people. They had to be the head of houses. Then the principal arrived escorted by Stanley.

Olivia Sophia Rophenstein was a tall woman with a dark complexion, slim shoulders and ebony black hair. She was exactly the American equivalent of Hogwarts's headmistress.

"Welcome to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have new students among us today, and we wish them best of luck for the journey they are about to embark on today. All of you are reminded that misbehaviour in my school will not be tolerated. Head Janitor Stanley Lieber has been reminded to hand out strict punishments to all those who break rules. I will not keep you all waiting for long, go enjoy your feast, work hard in classes and do well."

It was a speech taken straight from a book, James thought as he followed Thunderbird's line to the dining hall. In the dining hall he noticed some changes compared to the Hogwarts's Grand Hall. Here instead of long benches there were individual seats in house rows. You could sit in the rows of other houses. He also noticed that the teachers did not eat with them. James and Dom took their seats in a corner when another Thunderbird greeted them.

"Jonathan Pine", he said extending his hand.

"James Sirius Potter, and this is Dominique Weasley".

"So you two are the new transfers?"

"Yes, and our brother Louis. He is in Horned serpent."

"Jonathan, are you from Britain?", Dom asked gazing at him intently.

"Yes, my parents moved here in '96."

"What subjects have you taken?"

"Defence, charms, transfiguration, alchemy and arithmancy."

"Good we are going to be together in many classes. Who is the head of our house?"

"Ashley Grunt. You don't need to worry about him. He is very nice and friendly. He teaches charms."

"So, just like Professor Longbottom then".

"Who?"

"I am sorry, he was my head of house at Hogwarts."

"You must have been really popular at Hogwarts."

"Just a tad."

The rest of the dinner they talked about Ilvermorny and Hogwarts and Quidditch. When they had finished Stanley entered the hall from a back door, which James suspected lead to the kitchens. He announced-

"House captains please escort the students to their respective dorms."

They all stood up and followed the house captain.

Unlike Hogwarts, there were no dungeons. There were long towers separated from the main castle. The ground floor was the common room which was huge as compared to the cosy Gryffindor common room. To James's and Dom's utter surprise there was a pool table at the corner. They knew about it because of Hermione but seeing it there was extremely strange. The house captains said things along the same lines as the headmistress. After giving instructions they left.

"You get to the dormitories from the stairs. The first floor is for first years, second for second years and so on", Jonathan explained.

"We have to climb seven set of stairs", James said in shock.

"No, they are magically enchanted that every student has to climb only one set of stairs."

"Ok", James said realising that his question was indeed stupid.

Jonathan introduced them to few seventh year students. Stephen Parker seemed nice, another bloke named David Holt and two girls- Angela Burke and Joanne. After talking for a while they headed upstairs. The floor was divided into two wings-Boys and Girls.

"Let me guess, boys can't enter the girls wing but girls can", Dom said smiling.

"How did you know that?", Jonathan asked.

"Some things never change, right James."

"Yeah."

"Good night guys."

"Good night Dom."

She left for her wing.

As they entered the boys wing Jonathan further explained.

"There are twelve students in each house, six boys and six girls. Two students share a room. Since you and Dom are the odd ones out I think you too will get your own room."

"Who is your roommate?"

"Parker, guy's a dork. Studies all the time."

They reached the end were there was a room with James's name on it.

"Told you."

James tried to open the door but it was locked.

"You need your key", he said in a matter of factly tone.

"Where is it?"

There was small shelf nearby with names of students written on it. James took his key and entered the room. He liked it. There was a four by four poster bed. A big window, a wardrobe, an attached bathroom and a study table. His trunk was already there under his bed. His owl was sitting in its cage at the corner. It was great, small and cosy.

"Our rooms are bigger, obviously."

"Yeah."

"Unpack and go to sleep. Classes start from eight in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Jonathan."

James unpacked his stuff, enlarged the small mirror attached on the wardrobe and changed quickly.

He took out the books he had brought. He took a piece of parchment and his quill.

Dear Dad,

I have safely reached school. Things are pretty different from Hogwarts. We get our own rooms. There is an assembly hall and a separate dining hall. The teachers don't eat with us. The principal seems just like Professor McGonagall. I have been told that our head of house is nice. The house towers are also separate from the main castle. The common room is huge and there is a pool table. You remember what pool is right? Tell me aunt Hermione and uncle Ron are visiting. Tell mom I miss her. Make sure Padfoot eats his food. Say hi to Albus and Lily.

Love You,

James.

He attached a photograph to the letter. Bill had taken it with all of them dressed in proper school attire.

He took the letter and tied it to his owl's leg.

"Go Gale, get there fast."

The owl hooted happily and sped off.

He was stretching his arms when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Dom entered wearing pyjamas and a long shirt.

"Since when did you become polite enough to knock."

"I did not. The door didn't open till you said come in."

"What?"

"I think no one can enter without your permission or unless you let them in."

"Wow. You got a single room too?"

"Yeah, it is nice. Got some privacy."

"You are right. Wrote to your parents yet?"

"Naah, will do in the morning."

"Great."

"You know two girls have already asked me about you."

"Yeah? You know none of the boys have asked me about you."

She threw a pillow at him.

"Jonathan is nice, don't you think."

"Yeah."

"The girls told me that we have to get up early tomorrow. The head of house will give us the routines in the common room."

"Then get out."

"Dog."

James lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Its been a long time. I know I have taken too long but I had a severe case of writer's block after I uploaded "11 Years and Broken Branches". I should tell you that I really appreciated the response and I would just like to tell you guys that I am not going to make it a proper story. It is a going to remain a one-shot. Plus the plot holes were purposely added. Things will get cleared up as we move along. This story takes place in 2022 while "11 Years and Broken Branches" takes place in 2035 same timeline.

Once again, all kinds of reviews are appreciated. Read and enjoy. Please just review. It means a lot when you do.

I don't own Harry Potter related anything. I don't even own my OCS. Everything is JK ROWLING'S. if not for her I would not be writing this so technically this is hers as well.

Till we meet again.

 **Chapter -5**

 **First Lessons**

James got up the next day around five thirty. He brushed his teeth and took a shower. He took a lot of time getting ready. He read some of his books to take his mind of things. He made his way down to the common room and saw Dom already waiting for him.

"You couldn't have gotten down early", she asked.

"Why would I?"

"Just like that. I am hungry and I had to wait for you."

"Sorry. Did you get you routine?"

"Yes, I did. Professor Grunt is right over there."

She was pointing to a tall, kind looking man. He had long, black hair tied in a ponytail. James walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hello sir."

"Hello. You must be ."

"Yes sir."

"Well this is your routine", he said handing over a piece of parchment.

"Thank you sir."

"I have also been told that you have taken advanced arts."

"Yes sir, I have."

"Well, you will see after your classes today and he will take you to Kamar Taj. After today you will go by yourself. Is that understood."

"Yes sir."

"Now I have been informed that you and Miss Weasley here are good quidditch players."

"We are above average sir."

"Good cause I don't want my house to come last again. Quidditch draws less attention here than it does in England but still coming last is not nice. So I have decided that I will appoint Miss Weasley the captain of the team."

"Why me sir? I don't even know anyone."

"I believe that is the best reason for you to be made captain. You won't let me down, will you?"

"I don't know sir. I will try my best", she said. She looked a bit shocked.

"Now since that has been dealt with, I would like you two to know that I don't care much about misbehaviour. You can be mischievous all you want. But if some other teacher catches you then I cannot do anything to help you. You must understand what I am saying."

"We do sir", Dom replied earnestly.

"Good. Also try to stay away from Miss Skienfield. She is a mean woman."  
"Ok sir."

"I hope you enjoy your first day here. Now you can leave for breakfast."

"Thank you, sir."

They were walking towards the dining hall when Jonathan caught up with them.

"Hey guys what are you doing."

"We are going for breakfast."

"Well, right now you are going for the hospital wing not dining hall."

"We are lost."

"Yeah."

"Dom, you said you knew where we were going."

"I thought so too", said trying to defend herself.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Jonathan", James asked him.

"I was visiting Madame Wilson in the hospital wing."

"Why?"

"No reason, just to say hi. Last year in an accident in Alchemy lab I got seriously injured. I was in the hospital wing for almost two weeks. She took great care of me. Anyway we should get to breakfast."

They got to the dining hall and met Louis.

"Hi brother, how are you doing?"

"Doing good. Made some friends. Going to class now. Bye James."

"Bye Louis."

They quickly ate breakfast and all three of them headed to charms. Ashley Grunt taught charms and he was a pretty amazing teacher. He could keep a class engaged. They did not even realise how his two periods passed b He could make them laugh. He did not even give them much homework. James found the lesson to be boring. It was easy. He found studies easy. It annoyed some of his friends but he just found it easy and he could not do anything about it.

At the end of the class he noticed a girl get up. She was the beautiful. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, lips that seemed perfect to him. He could not stop staring at her. He nudged Dom slowly. She followed his gaze.

"Wow. I mean she is pretty."

"Can you recognize Veelas, cause I can't take my eyes of her."

"First thing, I can't recognize Veelas and second, why are you not going to talk to her."

"you think I should?"

"Yeah go talk to her."

"Alright I will go talk to her."

He walked up to the girl.

"Hi I am James Potter."

"Hi", she said kind of awkwardly.

Her awkward response kind of threw him off course.

"I am new here", was all he could muster.

"I am not interested."

He was taken aback. That was plain savage he thought. He had never been turned down by a girl. Well honestly, there had been three so far and since he had been with Alice for almost three years, he was rusty at this part.

"That was savage."

"What you have never been turned down bye girl before?"

"No."

"Some reputation you must have then among your friends."

"Not much left after this."

"That is so not true."

"You are Pukwudgie right."

"Olivia Lance", she struck her hand out.

"James Sirius Potter", he said taking her hand.

"I know."

"Where you from?"

"If you told you Wisconsin would you know where that is."

"No, but I would know where to send my owl."

She smiled at that. He still had it.

"You play quidditch?"

"Yes. Chaser. You?"

"No."

They had reached an awkward moment.

"I should get going", she said.

"Yeah me too. Which class?"

"Herbology."

"Me too."

"So lets go."

"Yeah."

He had good luck. But nothing happened. They walked quietly. Herbology turned out to be as boring as Professor Binns class plus a double period did not help either. The teacher Emily Waltham did not care about anything it seemed. She just kept on explaining them how to do the work. After which she let them do it by themselves. She walked around noting everyone's progress. She did not care about who was talking either. At the end of class she gave them homework and asked them to leave. Trying to avoid another horribly awkward conversation James hurried to his transfiguration class. He almost got lost. He had to ask directions from people twice. Dom and Jonathan were just returning from their arithmancy class.

"How could he make you Captain? You don't even know anyone."

"That is what I told him but he said, that was the best thing."

"That's…"

"Ridiculous."

They noticed James standing beside them.

"Hey James."

"How was your class?"

"Good."

"How did it go with the girl?"

"Not good."

He told them everything that happened and they both were laughing by the end of it.

"Some girl", Dom said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, some girl."

Even though she had turned him down bluntly he could not help looking at her. She was beautiful. There was not a speck of doubt there. He liked her. There was not a speck of doubt there. The transfiguration teacher Walter Mayers was strict teacher. The lesson was a little boring again for James. After that they went to the dining hall for lunch. Food here was just as delicious as Hogwarts. After lunch James had Defence which turned out to be rather interesting lesson. The teacher Trevor Slattery was an enthusiastic man. He was very young to be a teacher. He taught them how to conjure a patronus. James was at the top of his class. He sat with Jonathan during Alchemy. After his classes were over he headed to Stanley's office for Advanced Arts lesson.

"I have been waiting for you James."

"Really. Lets go."

They were walking through the castle.

"Stan tell me something about the subject."

"Well no one has taken the subject since 1946. The last student who took the subject was Picquery Anderson. She was the deputy president of MACUSA when she died. The subject was not present in any school but Hogwarts and Durmstrang had some of its books. The Durmstrang books were used by a student to do terrible things. But luckily he had a counterpart from Hogwarts who studied the same way, who was just as good as him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald."

"What?"

"Yes. We cut ties with Durmstrang after that. Sometime later another person used this vast knowledge to do evil. This person however had been educated under Albus Dumbledore. Can you tell me his name?"

"Voldemort."

"Yes. But as luck would have it, he was killed by your father. But we decided that the risk was too big to take so we brought all the books back."  
"Lucky for me, I am here not at Hogwarts."

"I don't think you are going to feel the same way when get to reading."

"We will see about that."

"I guess we will. We have arrived. Appartions can take place only from this room. Once you get to De Claris Island I will take to Kamar Taj. I will also show you Lucus Centrum. Students from fifth year are allowed to go by floo or by apparating."

"What if the other students need to buy something?"

"They can always write to the store, don't you think."

"Yeah."

"Lets get going then."

"Take my hand and hold on."

James took his hand and then James turned. He felt like he was being squeezed through a rubber tube. Each part of his body was gasping for air. And just when he thought he would pass out he could see his hands again. He could feel that the air was saltish.

"Are you ok James? If you are, I think we should get going."

"Yeah let's go", he said still clutching his stomach.

They walked on a straight path before taking a few turns. The place was filled with people. Lucus Centrum specifically was buzzing. They walked for some more time when they reached an old house. It was a strange looking house. The kind which someone drew when they were five to six years old. It had two windows and a chimney. They walked inside and James again felt stupid for thinking that the house could be so small. It was a library not a huge one but a big one nonetheless. A dark skinned bald man with a goatee was sitting at a desk.

"Libber I have brought him."

The man looked up and looked at James intently as if trying to read his mind.

"James Sirius Potter, I am Libber Abbas and I am the librarian at Kamar Taj. I can take it from here. Thank you, Stanley."

"Well best of luck James."

"Yeah thanks."

Stanley quickly left the library.

"Mr Potter, I must tell you that no knowledge in Kamar Taj is forbidden but I get to decide the order in which you get to read the books. You must work hard if you want to get to next year. The topics will be very difficult. It is going to take a lot out of you."

He walked over to one of the shelfs and took out three books from it. He handed the books to James.

"After you have thoroughly read the books and practiced whatever you need to, you will return the books to me and I will give you the next set."

"Ok sir."

"You can either read here or go back to your dorm."

Realising that there was no scope of reading the books silently in the school before night he decided to stay there. He took a seat and began reading. It was interesting. He could understand topics easily. He did not like to brag about it but he could. But this was beyond anything that he had read. It was complex and difficult. After three hours of rigorous reading he put the books in his bag thanked Libber and left.

He reached the common room and sat next to Dom.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How was 'advanced arts'?"

"You don't have to mock me you know."

"I am not. Seriously how was it."

"It was interesting and difficult."

"WHAT? James Potter felt that a subject was difficult. How is that even possible? I thought studies came to you naturally." She made lots of hand gestures and faces while saying this.

"No, it was really interesting. What are you doing?"

"Not much. Arithmancy homework. That Amanda woman is one bitch. She gave us loads of homework. She kept on saying that the students who will not take the subject seriously would be forced to take another subject and some shit and she kept looking at me the entire time."

James was smiling a little too broadly.

"That is not funny."

"Sorry. Well I will be upstairs doing homework."

"Not here."

"Naah. Maybe after dinner."

"Alright."

He went upstairs freshened up and sat to do his homework but he soon got bored, so he took out the books from Kamar Taj and started where he had left off. It was amazing. The more he read the more he liked it. He was enjoying it. He was so absorbed that he did not realise that almost one and a half hour had passed. Then Jonathan asked him if he wanted to go to dinner so he quickly put on his cloak and left.

In the dining hall Dom, Jonathan and James were talking when James saw that Olivia Lance was sitting alone eating with some kind of device on her ears slowly humming. He could look at her all day and still be fine with it.

"James", someone was shaking his arm. It was Jonathan.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"No, I am sorry what?"

"I am thinking that I will hold quidditch trials this Sunday. Are you ok with that", she asked him.

"Yeah", he answered still looking lost.

"I will be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Olivia."

"Oh my god seriously."

"Yeah seriously."

"Fine, your funeral."

Giving her the finger he took his plate and walked over to Olivia seat.

"Is this seat taken", he asked pointing to the seat to her right.

She did not say anything. She did not even look at him.

"Is this seat taken", he asked again.

He was starting to lose his cool. He was not that bad to be ignored like that. But then he saw her humming and realised that maybe she could not hear him. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him. She took of the device from her ears.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No."

He sat there. To avoid another awkward moment he started talking quickly.

"How was your day?"

"It was good, uneventful. Yours?"

"Just the same. What is that thing?" he asked pointing to the strange device.

"Oh that. That is my Walkman. My father gave it to me. I listen to songs from it. You see they are No-Maj."

"Mugg- No Maj devices are allowed in the school", he asked surprised.

"Yeah, as long as they are not communication devices."

"That is amazing."

"I am still not interested in going out with you."

"Yeah. What did you even say to show that? I had no idea."

She laughed a little. She looked beautiful when she smiled.

Trying to steer the conversation to a different point, James nervously said.

"So you like music."

"Yes. People think I am a weirdo for listening to music but believe me muggle music is so much better than the music our folk make."

"I have listened to a few songs. My mom made me listen to some songs of a band. She told me that all the singers of the band were good looking and stuff. I don't know ", he said trying to think as hard as he could "something One Way or One Path, something like that."

She was laughing.

"One Direction?" she asked him.

"Yes", he said too loudly.

"They were really good but they went on a hiatus long time ago."

They talked for sometime when someone from behind hit James on the head a little hard.

"Ouch, who the hell?"

He turned around to see Dom standing there.

"You done or we should leave without you."

"Dom this is Olivia Lance."

They shook hands.

"Well goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight James."

The three walked to the common room. Dom and Jonathan were discussing Quidditch and arithmancy. James walked silently behind them thinking about his conversation with Olivia.

"You have homework left", Jonathan asked him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes, not much though."

They walked upstairs, changed to more comfortable clothes and got down. They chose a comfortable spot and started working. They worked silently for one hour when Jonathan announced that he was done. He left to go to bed. He sat there working for another one hour. When he was done he went up to his room and lay down on his bed. Gale had not returned yet. It had only been one day. First days could be tiring and with thoughts like this he fell asleep.


End file.
